time_killersfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion
A space hero of sorts who was supposedly grown in a test tube and loves riding in the vastness of space in the future period of A.D. 2885. He became a fugitive after escaping from police out of fear when he tried to report an alien attack that left no traces of evidence and now journeys to locate the aliens responsible. He fights with an electric sabre. Back Story When the creation of the dimensional slide-drive was near stabilization, a series of space stations was launched from Earth where humans began building manned exploration vehicles. Born from a test tube in the first of these orbital outposts, Orion grew up regarding the industrial satellite as a prison, holding him back from the wonders of the cosmos. As soon as he was able, he trained to be a pilot for the exploration ships that the colony produced. Orion excelled in his pilot and survival skills, and although he was never considered a model student, he was the youngest cadet to ever graduate from the rigorous training academy. To celebrate his impending freedom from the confines of the station, Orion "borrowed" an experimental slide craft and took a short joyride to the Pleides cluster and back. Upon his return, Orion was met with a horrible sight. The space station had been ripped open like a paper bag. People and equipment were being shot through the shredded hull and into the frozen void. Orion steered his ship headlong into the stream of twisted debris and writhing bodies, in the hopes that he may yet save some of his people from certain death. As he approached, however, he noticed strange images floating gleefully through the mutilated corpses. They were nearly as black as the emptiness of space, and blended almost perfectly as if invisible. They seemed to be tearing the bodies apart and feeding on them. Both fascinated and repulsed, Orion moved in for a closer look. Suddenly, something attached itself to Orion's view screen. It was all black, with no true shape or form. From it's center was row upon row of long, sharp, yellow teeth warped into a hideous and menacing grin. Green and yellow bile oozed from the slathering orifice, which began to eat its way through the hull of the ship. A loud, haunting, horrible sound filled the void making Orion's ears burn. Orion on instinct jammed the craft into slide drive, which sent him speeding through the dimensional fabric of space. The creature seemed shocked by the jolt of speed beyond comprehension, released the ship and vanished from sight. When Orion at last regained his wits, he guided his ship to the closest space station to report the disaster. He was met with a military escort and a call to surrender his vehicle. Apparently, the shadow creatures had left no trace of their visit, and Orion, with his stolen slide craft, was the prime suspect in the annihilation of the space station and all who were aboard. Orion, assuming that no one would believe his story and fearing confinement in a prison, a fate worse than death, once again activated the experimental slide drive and made his escape. Orion went on to travel the dimensional cosmos, in search of the Shadow Beast responsible for destroying his people and making him a fugitive. During his travels as the first human to visit countless new worlds, Orion's survival skills were put to the test again and again. The slide ship became a trophy room of sorts, displaying the treasures he found and the species he conquered. He became legendary among many galaxies as a tortured and driven being, eager to right a wrong and make an impossible task possible. Legend has it that Orion at last was able to locate the lair of the Shadow Beasts. Orion set his course directly for the shadow planet in a mysterious and dark dimension and has never returned to this galaxy. Move List Spinning Drill: U, UT, T, DT, D & WL Gravity Throw: in air T,T or A,A. On the way up, tap the joystick twice in the direction of the new gravity. Roll Stab: DT & BothArms. This move has the potential for 2 hits first on a roll kick and them on a stab follow through. High Torpedo: BothLegs Low Torpedo: D & BothLegs Airborne Slash: in air all buttons Soprano Slice: close T & BothArms Knee to a Kick: close BL. A knee hit followed by a kick. Spin Stab: close T & WA 360 Spin Chop close BothArms Orion can change direction in the air. This is effective with the following moves: Body Spear: in air Head Football Kick: in air WL Flying Spin: in air BothLegs Category:Time Killers Character